


Tummy Twister

by bigfatkiss4mark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LIKE HE IS SO DRAMATIC ITS NOT EVEN FUNNy, M/M, MARK IS THE BIGGEST DRAMA QUEEN, Not Beta Read, mild af sorry yall, sry not sry, teen and up for like... a total of one(1) gross joke lol, this is pretty bad tbh just some more shitty fluff woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfatkiss4mark/pseuds/bigfatkiss4mark
Summary: Where a very clueless very dramatic Mark gets the utmost painful, gut wrenching, tummy twisting feeling when he’s around Donghyuck.





	Tummy Twister

**Author's Note:**

> OMG IM SORRY THE TL FOR THIS IS SO CONDENSED RIP
> 
> This is pretty trash but it was intended to serve as simply fluffy nonsense to give me strength through these times of hardship (sigh, school wyd to me) plus writing makes me feel better!

Donghyuck. Stupid. Annoying. Clingy. Over exuberant. A pain in my ass. Touchy. Nerves. Pain. NErves. NERVES.

Mark’s train of thought was more or less always the same when spending time with Donghyuck. Some days he felt a little more hatred, but one thing never changed: the utmost painful, gut wrenching, tummy twisting feeling he felt in his core. The feeling that there was a small tornado in his stomach, or maybe a hurricane. Sometimes it hurt so bad it made him sick.

Of course, Mark would never mention this torturous feeling to Donghyuck. He didn’t want to make the younger boy feel bad, and was maybe just the teensy bit afraid that Donghyuck would laugh at him.

He could stand the pain for most of practices. It only hurt if Hyuck would come close to him, or slap him on the b(utt)ack. The pain wasn’t too bad in the dorms either… and the distance Mark kept made his stomach a happy camper.

Mark didn’t want to avoid his little novice Donghyuck, but couldn’t stand to be near him either. Sometimes, Donghyuck would hold his hand when they were in travel mode at airports or on planes. Donghyuck liked to touch Mark’s hair and hug him from behind when he wasn’t expecting it. These sharp pains always resulted in a tender Mark, pushing Hyuck away and nervously laughing at the sheer awkwardness of it all.

Donghyuck learned to expect it. He brushed it off and tended to hunker on with his day. Donghyuck hated that Mark always pushed him away, always isolating himself, and generally avoiding Donghyuck’s presence. Sure it made him sad sometimes, but there wasn’t much he could do to stop the hatred he believed Mark had for him.

 

One late night at the dorms, Mark was curled up on his side in bed, watching some random clickbait videos on youtube. Donghyuck entered the room and threw his practice gear on the floor. He secretly smiled, for Mark always looked cute curled up like that. Donghyuck was sweaty, but he was too tired to shower. He flopped onto Mark’s bed, pressing himself to Mark’s back, and   
positioned himself so his head fit perfectly in the crook of Mark’s neck.

“Whatcha watchin?” Donghyuck giggled.

“Ew you’re so sweaty Hyuck take a fucking shower.” Mark fake gagged as he quickly rolled over so he didn’t have to feel Huyck's warm body on his back. Now facing Donghyuck, he felt his stomach twist. Stupid. Annoying. Clingy. Over exuberant. Touchy. Nerves. Pain. Pain. nERVES. TUMMY. Mark avoided Hyuck’s eyes and clenched his stomach.

“Mark?” Donghyuck cocked his head and made a face of confusion and worry. Cute. So cute I could die.

“Get out of my bed loser.” Mark said, using every inch of strength in his body to push Hyuck off his bed.

Donghyuck fell on the ground and started to laugh.

“Mark, do I really make you that nervous? At first I thought you were in serious pain but-” Donghyuck said through stifled laughter.

“Hyuck it’s not funny.” Mark pouted, rolling over and unpausing his youtube video. But Donghyuck wasn’t finished. He stood up and plopped right back on Mark’s bed, and pushed at his   
shoulder.

“What do you want” Mark said looking up at Hyuck, slightly annoyed.

“Attention.” Donghyuck gave him the smallest pout.

Mark wanted to push him again. He wanted to push this boy that made his stomach curl like nothing else. He wanted to push Donghyuck so he was out of his life. But Mark simply couldn’t. He could never do that.

Mark continued to blankly stare up at the boy. Hyuck just snickered and gently climbed over Mark, laying right on top of him, tummy to tummy. Donghyuck laid his head right on Mark’s chest and closed his eyes. Hyuck’s breath steadied.

Donghyuck. Stupid. Cute. Dumb. Cute. Annoying. Cute. Clingy. Cute. Nerves. Heart. Mark’s tummy felt as if it was going to burst, but alas, he couldn’t get himself to wake the sleeping boy, who looked so, so cute. So angelic and pure; a light Mark never got to see Hyuck through. As he clenched his stomach, he took in every detail of Hyuck’s face, for he didn’t know if he could ever stand to be this close to him again. He ever so lightly placed his hand on the small of Hyuck’s back. He’d never been able to get this close to the boy he fancied so much. His stomach churned, but he was so happy.

 

Mark woke up first. Hyuck was still laying on him, fast asleep. The pain in Mark’s tummy arose, and Mark’s heart began to beat faster. Hyuck sleepily lifted him eyelids and moved his head so he was looking up facing Mark. He placed his hands under his chin, flat across Mark’s chest. Donghyuck felt a smile creeping onto his face.

“You didn’t push me this time.” Hyuck said sleepily. Mark’s cheeks grew red. The awful feeling in his stomach escalated.

“I’m gonna if you don’t shut up.” Mark said.

“Fine, should I just continue to stare at you silently like this?” Hyuck said, continuing to stare up at Mark with those beautiful eyes. Mark shyly looked away.

“You know, despite what everyone says, micro penises aren’t as bad as they say.” Hyuck exclaimed.

Mark, realizing late what Donghyuck was alluding to, was absolutely mortified. His face grew hot and he quickly pushed Donghyuck off of himself. Donghyuck began to laugh that stupid sunshine laugh of his, rolling around on the floor. Mark felt his entire body turning some shade of tomato.

“You know, the easiest way to get rid of that would be…” Haechan laughed as he got off the floor, pulled off his shirt, and looked for his towel, which was located in its stationary spot on the floor. Mark only felt more embarrassed and hid his face in his pillow, the sound of Hyuck’s snickers filling the room. Why did Donghyuck have to be like this? Mark watched as Donghyuck slung the towel over his shoulder and shut the door of the bathroom.

 

“So,” Mark said awkwardly as Donghyuck entered the room. His hair was still wet.

“Yes my Mark?”, and the pain was back.

“Oh uh...” Mark was trying to think of something to say, but Donghyuck’s words replayed in his mind - “my Mark”.

“I actually have a question for you,” Donghyuck said, he was now seated at the edge of his own bed.”Why do you always push me away?”

Pain. Nerves. Pain. Regret. Nerves.

“I don’t mean so much literally,” Donghyuck started, “but you let all the other members get close with you. We’ve been friends for so long, I mean hell I’m your roommate, yet I feel invisible   
around you.” Donghyuck looked nervous, an emotion Mark almost thought he lacked entirely.

“It’s too painful.” Mark softly stated.

“Too, too painful?” Hyuck slightly stuttered.

“I can’t ever show you how much I care about you, because it hurts too much.” Mark said.

“What do you mean painful?” Hyuck furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity, scrunching up his face making him look even more cute.

“I get this gut wrenching, tummy twisting feeling when I’m around you, and it makes me feel sick.” Mark slowly said. Donghyuck began to blush, and then he laughed. Exactly what Mark feared.   
Of course Hyuck would never understand. Stupid. Annoying. Little kid.

“Mark,” Donghyuck said, so endearingly Mark thought he would break - completely shatter into pieces. Donghyuck shuffled over to Mark’s bed and sat down next to him so that their shoulders   
were touching.

“That pain? That gut wrenching, tummy twisting feeling? Those are called butterflies.”

Mark blushed, and stared at Donghyuck unknowingly.

“If you feel this ‘pain’ around me…” Donghyuck said cracking a smile, “it probably means you fancy me.” Now Donghyuck was blushing. Mark totally wanted to punch him in the face right now. But he just continued to just stare blankly into the face of the cute boy who he did, in fact, fancy a bit.

Donghyuck scooted a little closer to Mark, but Mark dared not to move. Hyuck put his arms around Mark’s neck, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

“Two times in a row I wasn’t pushed! Incredible! At this rate we will be fucking by wedne-”

Mark pushed Donghyuck down onto his back so fast. Unfortunately for Mark, Donghyuck’s arms pulled Mark down with him. Mark, now on top of the boy, didn’t feel as nervous as before. At the end of the day it was Donghyuck - his stupid, annoying, clingy, over exuberant, pain the ass, touchy, cute best friend.


End file.
